A Fairy's Soul
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Aisha is a new student at DWMA and is mourning over the loss of her old meister, Nabu. She is rather socially awkward but gets along well with Soul Evans. SoulxAisha


Aisha stood in front of the classroom door. She had tears in her eyes as she recalled the last few days at her school.

She held her love, Nabu, in her arms as he was slowly dying.

"No, Nabu, don't die on me. Not like this! Not now!" She wept.

"Aisha, I'm sorry." He said as he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Aisha, get out of here, it isn't safe." Her friend, a meister named Tressa had told her.

She nodded as she carried Nabu's corpse.

A few days later her parents had told her that she needed to change schools.

"But why?" Aisha protested.

"Your mother and I feel that your not a strong enough weapon to attend Tides Weapon Meister School." Her father had told her.

"Plus your grades have been slipping, and you have kicked out. We have no choice to send you to another school." Her mother added.

"But I can't leave. I have to attend Nabu's funeral. And what about Tressa? I can't leave her either." Aisha said.

"You may attend Nabu's funeral. However the train you will take leaves on Monday. You have two days to pack your things." Aisha's mother said.

"I don't wanna leave." Aisha said, stamping her foot.

"I'm sorry Aisha, but things must change." Her father said.

Tears welled in her eyes and she screamed, "I hate you." Then she went to her room to cry.

She had just made it to Death City yesterday and she hated it. However she did have a nice roommate named Flora.

"Dude, check it out." A boy had said from afar. "That new girl is hot."

"She's crying, is she okay?" A second boy had asked.

"Nah, she probably just got bullied by the upperclassmen and now she is crying." A third had said.

"She looks easy." The first boy had said.

"Ask her out Mike." The second boy encouraged.

The first boy had walked up to her. He had a buzz cut and a dragon tattoo on his muscular arms. He had green eyes that were piercing and almost scary looking.

"Hey, my name is Mike." He said. "What's yours?"

"Not interested." She said, wiping away tears and trying to walk away.

Mike had put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Ah come on, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Let me go. I'm not interested in your sex fantasies." Aisha said, trying to be bold.

"The lady said to leave her alone. So scram." A fourth boy said. Aisha turned to look at him. He had golden eyes and black hair with three white stripes. He had two female compainions with him, that looked like sisters.

"Listen, Kid, just because your Lord Death's son dosen't mean you get to push us around." Said one of Mike's companions who had a purple mowhawk and a goatee.

"Yes, but she is simply not interested in you." The boy named Kid said. "Now leave her alone, or else I won't hold back in fighting you." His two female compainions had turned into twin pistols.

"Heh, your on." Mike had said with a laugh. His two buddies had also transformed into two muskets.

Kid had began shooting as Mike had dodged every shot. Aisha had took this advantage to escape.

Aisha began standing outside in the rain. She had taken out her cell phone to look at picture of her and Nabu.

She almost began crying again. But she didn't want to be seen. So she began to run to her dorm.

Aisha had tripped over a puddle and groaned in pain.

"Hey." A low male voice had said. "Are you alright?" The boy was short and had white hair, red eyes, and wore a leather jacket.

He had helped her to her feet. "I'm fine." Aisha said. "I must go." She began to shiver.

"Wait." He said. She had stopped.

Aisha turned around as she said, "If you're going to ask me out, I'm not interested."

"No, that's not it." The albino said. He had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering, wet body. "Here, You look cold."

Aisha blushed and said, "Thanks." Then she had left for her dorm.

Later that evening Flora had made dinner. She had tried to start a conversation with Aisha who really said nothing.

"So I assume school didn't go very well." Flora said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aisha said.

"Aisha, you can talk to me if something is bothering you." Flora said, trying to be friendly.

Aisha had gulped down her grape juice and said, "Some guy tried to have sex with me so some other guy tried to beat him up. Then I left. You happy?"

"Oh, yeah, Mike. I had heard about that." Flora said.

"You know him?" Aisha asked.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. But I broke up with him because he was a horn dog." Flora said with a giggle.

"So I see." Aisha said. "What did you see in him?"

"He was really smart and he helped me with my books when I first came here." Flora answered.

"I don't like him." Aisha said.

"I know." Flora said sadly. Then she had noticed the jacket, "So where did that jacket come from? I didn't see you wearing it earlier. Is it from a boy? Hopefully you didn't steal Mike's Jacket."

"Yes its from a boy. But its not Mike." Aisha said.

"No? Then who?" Flora asked.

Aisha took a bit of rice and said, "You ask too many questions. I don't know his name, but he saw me out in the rain so he gave it to me."

Flora nodded and said, "I see."

The next day at school Aisha had walked into class. She shared the same class with the white haired boy from yesterday. He winked at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Soul, who you winking at?" A blonde pigtailed girl who was sititing next to him asked.

"No one." He lied.

The pigtailed girl gave him a look.

Aisha walked up to the two and handed Soul his jacket.

"Here." Aisha said. "Thanks for what happened yesterday."

He had taken the jacket from her and put it on. "No problem. My name is Soul."

"I'm Aisha." Aisha said with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Maka, Soul's meister." The girl said holding out her hand.

Aisha shook her hand and said, "I see. Soul, what kind of weapon are you?"

"I'm a scythe, but a few more souls and I'll be a death scythe." Soul said.

"So are you a weapon or meister, Aisha?" Maka had asked.

"I'm a fairy sword." Aisha answered.

"A what?" Soul asked.

"Oh yeah, there are very few fairies at this school." Maka said.

"Wait, how can you be a fairy? You don't have wings or the pointy ears." Soul pointed out.

Maka giggled and said, "Soul, a fairy is basically a combination between a witch and a human. They are mortal and the bleed and can't use soul protection spells like humans but they use magic like witches do, however the fairies use weapons as well."

"Also for the wings, I rarly use unless I don't have a meister." Aisha also added. "Also fairies can use soul resonance with almost any meister."

"That's cool." Soul said. "Hey, we are going shopping later, do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Aisha said, even if she wasn't really a shopper, but she wanted to make new friends.

Later that day Maka, Soul and Aisha had went to the mall. Maka wanted to go into Hollister while Soul and Aisha sat outside. The new friends tried to make conversation.

"So, you're a transfer student. What school did you come from?" Soul asked.

"Andros." Aisha said. "It's the next city over."

"Oh yeah, that's the rival school." Soul said.

"Really? I don't really go to much sporting games, so I never knew who my school competes against." Aisha said.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Soul asked.

"I like swimming and surfing. Sometimes I go motorbiking. I also like to dance." Aisha answered.

"That's cool. You have a motor bike?" Soul asked.

"Yes, but I left it back at home." Aisha said with a sigh.

"I have a motorbike, you wanna see the city? I can show you around." Soul said.

"What about Maka?" Aisha asked.

"Forget about her, she's going to be in there for hours. She won't know we're missing." Soul said.

Aisha smiled and followed him outside. She had put on the extra helmet as he climbed in front to drive and she held his chest.

They had drove around the city for about an hour and a half. Soul had shown her the ocean.

"Wow, its beautiful." Aisha said, enjoying the breeze.

"I know." Soul said.

"I'm kind of thirsty." Aisha said. "Is there any smoothie shops around?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." Soul said.

They had walked into a shop called the Tiki Lounge, which was similar to Jamba Juice.

"I'll pay for you, what kind of smoothie do you want?" Soul asked.

"Mango." Aisha said. "My favorite."

"Mine too." Soul said. He had ordered the drinks and shortly came back with them.

"Thanks." Aisha said with a blush. She then took a sip of her smoothie. She left a small smoothie mustache on her face.

"You have smoothie on your lip." Soul said softly. He licked it off, then she slowly kissed him.

When they pulled away they both blushed.

"You're a good kisser." Soul said.

Aisha smirked. "So are you."

Soul's cellphone rang. It was Maka. He had answered it. On the other line, Maka screamed "You guys left me! What were you thinking?"


End file.
